Trifling with Tieflings
by mysticaltomes
Summary: Born a disgrace to a noble family of Westcrown, she was hidden away...until she found her way out, and adventure found her. A WIP about my character set in the world of Golarion - Pathfinder
1. Chapter 1

On the day I was born my parents rejoiced. A feast was planned. Gifts arrived from the far reaches of the realm.

Then I opened my eyes.

My mother screamed.

The midwife fainted.

My father proclaimed he had no child. The feast was canceled. The gifts sent back. A proclamation of a stillborn child was announced.

My parents were of minor nobility in Westcrown. A family of their stature would never acknowledge the torrid past of an ancestor's illicit dealing with a demon. Never mind that it was that devil's pact that brought them the wealth and prestige they so adore and love. The very position they bask in as they lord over those they consider inferior.

But my black 'soulless' eyes were all the proof needed to remind them of my great-grandfather's transgressions. The small bumps on my forehead, barely visible through the fiery red hair; still slick with birthing fluids from my mother's womb, that would someday grow to be graceful horns. At the sight of my small lithe tail, my mother herself fainted.

The midwife was sworn to secrecy, and put on retainer to care for me. Though my parents would tell the world that their long awaited child was dead, before acknowledging my emergence into this hateful world; they didn't dare destroy the child born of their tainted bloodline for fear that some ancient demon might take offense and return to exact vengeance upon the house.

So they locked me away. I liked to pretend I was some long forgotten princess in a tower, under a hateful spell. That some day a prince would come and with a kiss banish the curse of my solid black eyes....the slender tail with the delicate point....and my blood red hair, hair that often held the slight aroma of brimstone when damp.

But it was not to be. I was my parents skeleton in the closet. The only people aware of my existence were my parents, if you could call them that, and the nurse maid. The other servants believed the upper floor of the west wing was haunted...or demon possessed. They would cringe in horror if they knew how close to the truth that was.

So I waited, and watched, and listened. I learned the draw the shadows to me and move about while others remained blissfully unaware of my existence. Until the day I was caught....but I've said enough for now....and that is a tale for another cold night.

And no, before you ask, I'll not tell you of which house I come from, for though they refuse to claim me, I also refuse to bring the shame of my birth upon them. I can leave you with this, however, you may call me Angelique, ironic I know...but my mother hoped to protect herself from the evil nature of my heritage by giving me that ridiculous name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My sneaking about the manor finally caught up with me one night.

I often saw the horses from my window, as people came and went from visiting my family. I wondered if they were as soft as they appeared, and if they would view me as a horrid beast as well. One night, I crept down to the stables.

Clinging to the darkness, I eased my way amongst the stalls till I came upon a mare. She startled when she saw me. I jumped back at the noise, my eyes as wide as hers, when the fear of discovery began to trickle up my spine. I plaintively held my hands up, trying to shush her.

Before I knew what happened, I found myself grabbed from behind; a hand pressed over my mouth as I stifled a scream.

"Hush, girl! I'll release ya if ya promise not to scream....or flee," a gravelly voice whispered in my ear.

I nodded, well, at least as best as I was able, in the man's tense grip. He released me and I turned, though feeling nearly frozen in place, as he nodded and held a sugar treat out to the slowly calming mare.

"So...the rumors are true," he spoke softly, not questioning, but confirming.

I still had not spoken, but had begin to slowly gather myself back into the shadows.

"Now stop that shadowy darkness nonsense, girl," he chuckled, "I'll not harm ya, and neither will Cindersoot." He patted the now docile horse's neck as she nuzzled closer, sniffling for more sugar.

"My name's Theodosious Faust, the stable master here. But you can call me Theo," he held out a hand for me to shake.

Having seen the interactions of the household from the shadows and secret passages at the manor, I knew what was expected of me, but was startled when his hand tightened around mine.

"Yup, Just as I thought!"he chuckled as he turned my hand to get a closer look.  
The ring. I'd forgotten I'd left it on. Though I was first born, and it was a rightful sign of my birthright, it wasn't truly mine. I had stolen it from my younger sister's dresser one night as she lay sleeping. She didn't deserve it, not really. But she was the 'untainted one'. She was the normal child they had always wanted to be able to present to the world. But her angelic appearance masked her evil and demonic soul.

How ironic, that I, who favor the appearance of a demon, wouldn't harm a bug. Yet my sister, with her light hair and blue eyes; her soft smiles and quiet voice....She was pure malice inside; a heart of stone and full of evil intentions.

"...always knew there was another child. Figured rumors weren't fer nothin'. Hard to have a still born child and not a plot in the family crypt where the others went...well at least not for a family such as the one you come from." he chuckled with a wry grin, bringing me back from my maudlin thoughts.

"What's yer name girl?" he asked as he released my hand and leaned against the rail of Cindersoot's stall.

I wanted to run. I wanted to return to the quiet, yet oppressive safety of my hidden room. Yet for reasons I don't understand to this day, I didn't.

"Angelique," the whisper escaped my lips before I'd scarcely known I'd spoken. I still did not know what to make of this man. Did he not see my horrid face? Did the ill lit stable cloak my strange eyes? Could he not see the small horns pressing out from my brow, even then only a fraction of what they would become? And what of my tail?! There's no way of disguising that particular feature.

"Ah...a lovely name...like a fallen angel, you are," he winked at me, "would ya like to feed Cindersoot a treat?"as he dug in his pocket for another sugar lump.

I warily eyed him before I looked to the horse with longing. I shyly nodded, my deep red hair falling forward to brush my face. He took my hand and pulled me closer to the horse.

"Hold yer hand out flat, there's a girl," he said as he placed the cube on my palm.

I hesitantly stretched my arm towards the black mare. I giggled as I felt her nose and tongue take the sweet cube off of my hand.

"Would ya like to come again; visit Cindersoot some more?"he asked, cocking one eyebrow at me, a smile dancing about his mouth.

I was still wary of him, but he didn't seem afraid of me...and I so desperately wished for someone besides old Deidre to talk to. I nodded hesitantly.

"Excellent!" he beamed at me, "but if we're to make this a regular adventure, I think you'll be needing some training to help ya sneak about ...who knows who else coulda seen ya!"

And so began my friendship with 'Poppa Theo'. He taught me much about not being seen. He taught me that I was special even though shunned and hidden away by my family. He taught me what it could be like to be a real daughter of a loving father. Even though I was barely seven winters when we first met, he always spoke as though I were an adult. Always treated me as the beloved daughter he never had.

I found out much much later it was not so much fate, as manipulation that led to our first meeting. Deidre, my mother's midwife-turned nursemaid to the 'horrid little beast', had seen me sneak out, and sent him to find me before others might. Turns out that Poppa Theo was Deidre's cousin, and she felt she could trust him. She was the closest thing I ever had to a real mother, and he was the father I had always yearned for. I learned much from both of them. They taught me to see myself as a person of value, not some horrid demonic beast. They taught me what love felt like. But with great love, comes great pain.

It broke my heart knowing that I killed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

I slunk along the shadows, my breath escaping in tiny puffs, hanging in the cold air of night. I paused. Were those footsteps? Perhaps it was just the sound of the manor at night. I continued on, inching ever closer to my goal.

Seeing the small box I sought under a bench at the end of the alley, I silently sprinted the last few steps. I managed to step over a suspicious looking string stretched taught across the corridor, smiling at my cleverness; I reached to box and pulled it out from its place under the stone bench. 'Honestly….a silvery tripwire? I'd have to be blind not to have noticed that simple trap.' I smiled to myself, proud at my cunning. Using a small pick from my belt pouch, I easily tickled the tumblers of the lock, cajoling them into opening at the bequest of my nimble fingers.

As the blue mist began pouring out from the keyhole only one thought was on my mind as darkness crept up around my senses, and I felt myself tumble over into nothingness "perhaps I should have looked more closely at that before I poked it…"

The box and lock pick clattered onto the cobblestones.

I awoke later, in my own room. Deidre was humming as she set a tray of food down for my lunch. I slowly sat up and looked around. "What time is it, Dee?" I began to stretch.

"Wouldn't ya rather know what day it is, Lamb? After all, ye've been out cold for almost a week." She chuckled.

At her words I flopped back against the pillows, I already knew Poppa Theo was going to be giving me an earful when I met with him tonight. It was bad enough I failed my training test that he had set up for me by not getting the box, but that I made a foolish, naïve mistake in not even bothering to check the box for traps before unlocking it….

I sighed.

"I was worried at first, but after Theo told me what had happened…well…serves ya right girl. I know you're trusting, and that deep down, you know that Poppa Theo would never do anything to harm you, but what if he wasn't the one to set up the test? Hmmm, Love?" she reached over and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I immediately reached up and brushed it forward again, embarrassed even to let my adopted mother see how long my horns had grown.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are. I know you're destined for greater things that being locked in this tower, I can feel it…And besides, you're nearly 16 winters now, it's expected that you're becoming a lovely young woman.

I smiled at her encouraging words. Deciding I'd spent quite enough time in bed from the sounds of it, I got up and began eating the food she had brought. Deidre left soon after, having other tasks to do, but I was left in my room, nothing but time on my hands.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, I amused myself by stretching muscles that had grown stiff over the last few days in bed; as well as continuing to read some of the books Poppa Theo had lent me.

At long last, nighttime fell, and I was able to sneak down to the stables. A quick nose pat for Cindersoot as I passed her stall, and soon I was standing next to Poppa Theo. He did not look too pleased.

"Angelique, I'm rather disappointed in ya." I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a raised hand and a firm look.  
"I don't want to be hearing any excuses. Not only did ya forget to check and disarm a simple poison trap on a lock, but ya ignored yer most basic instincts when ya ignored the sounds of being followed."

"The test was not just a trial of yer skills, as I have taught ya so far, but also to bring ya to know of yer weaknesses. Yer biggest one, is yer pride. I could tell, I watched the expressions on yer face. Ya were so wrapped up in spottin' the trip wire that ya became complacent and careless when ya reached yer prize. Not only that, but ya were also impatient. Even though time was of the essence, you hastily made yer way down alley, thinking it unimportant. Yer impatience, as well as yer pride in yer own abilities led ya to ignore that you were bein' followed."

I began to shake my head, tears on my face. Poppa Theo had never before spoken so harshly with me after a trial. But his firm words continued.

"Sweetheart, I love ya as my own. But ya need to stop loosin' yer focus. This is no longer a game. I tweren't the only one there to observe ya. There were members of the thieves' guild watchin' as well. I have made….acquaintances…over the years. It was my hope that ya would impress them as much as ya have me with your grace and skill. That perhaps there would be a place for ya in this world, beyond yer gilded cage….."he trailed off his voice breaking. Pulling me into a hug, he whispered against my hair. "I love ya dearly, but ya must stop treatin' this like a game. I won't always be here to help ya, to keep ya safe. Tis time for ya to grow up."

I shoved away from him, angrily scrubbing the tears from my cheeks. How dare he!

"Did you stop and think for once that maybe I like my "gilded cage"? I have all I need provided for me. I have food to eat, a bed to sleep on, clean clothes and all the books I desire!" I crossed my arms defiantly. Standing tall, every inch the noble woman my lineage proclaimed me to be.

"So I don't get to go to the balls and fancy dinners my parents throw?" I huffed at him. "I stopped desiring those things years ago, Poppa. I've seen enough to know that they're nothing but boring occasions with stuffy people, trading thinly veiled threats in a pathetic attempt to outdo one another."

He looked pointedly at the gates. I'd never really been beyond them until this week when I took my ill-fated test. Even then, I was in the company of Poppa Theo. Did he dare to think I couldn't go out there if I really wanted to? Did he think I was dependent on him for my freedom just because he'd taught me a few tricks over the years?

Perhaps I was caught up in a snarky mood because I was a teenage woman that could never act like the girl she really was. Or perhaps it was the lingering effects of an unknown gas that had knocked me out and put me in a foul mood. Or maybe it was even just plain orneriness at the injustice of my birth in the first place. Whatever the reason, that was the night I sealed my fate.

Before Poppa Theo could react, I ran down the stable to Cindersoot's stall. Tossing aside the bar, I walked into her pen and leapt astride her bare back. Grabbing a handful of her mane, I tapped my heels to her side and stared towards the gates. Luck was on my side, if only briefly, for a carriage was just entering. Probably some self-important dandy looking for a favor from my family…

I rode down the street in a fit of teenage anger. Surprisingly my ride was rather uneventful, as Cindersoot and I meandered our way up and down some of the streets, her gate not as spry as it once was. My temper finally cooled after a while, and I found my way back to the manor house. The gate was closed, but I figured I could just use my skills and find my way in, then open the gates for Cindersoot.

I had not anticipated what my leaving had brought about.

As I reached the gates, they opened quickly and before I knew it, I was surrounded by my father's men. One of them yanked me down from Cindersoot, and though I struggled against him, I quickly found myself bound and hauled off to the great hall.

The sight that met me there will stay with me forever. Deidre was collapsed on the floor, the blood from her back giving evidence to the lashing she'd just received. Theo was on his knees before my father; one eye was already swollen shut, and where the other should have been was simply an oozing, bloody socket. I gasped, and began to retch as I saw Poppa Theo's beloved face, as he turned and tried to smile at me. But through his cracked swollen mouth, I could see the jagged remains of his teeth. The effort of greeting me seemed more than he could handle and he too collapsed before my father.

My eyes burning with anger, I screamed at him. My anguish at his destruction of the only two people I had ever loved blurred my words so that all that came out of my mouth was a guttural stream of gibberish. At least it was to my ears…apparently to the ears of those around me it sounded like I was calling out for my unholy ancestor to unleash his demonic wrath upon those present.

For all his cruelty of moments ago, my father's face turned an ashen pale and he took a step back from me. The guards looked uncertainly from one to another. This was the moment of hesitation and confusion I needed. My struggles against my bindings were futile, but I was still agile enough to tumble out of the grasping reach of my father's men as I ran out of the hall. My blood chilled, and I nearly lost my footing when I heard my father yell, "Execute them both! And bring back that devil's spawn!"

It was already too late, I knew I could not turn back now, there was nothing I could do to save the only two people in this world I had ever cared about….and it was my own selfish temper that killed them both. Maybe not directly, but I know that if I had never left in defiance that night, I would still have Deidre to tuck me into bed at night, and wake me with a soft voice in the morning….

I would still have Poppa Theo to scold me with a stern lecture, but a soft smile….to hold me when I was sad and tell me I was special….

I can't tell you how I made it out of the manor that night. It was all a blur, after that. I remember flashes of things…getting my hands freed from their bindings….eluding the men long enough to use the hidden path to my room and grabbing the meager belongings I had and stuffing them into a pouch….grabbing my lock picks…and then having to climb down the wall out of my bedroom window for fear that they would soon come up the narrow stairs to my room.

I wandered the streets for hours. Every time I thought of the sight of Theo and Deidre in the hall, my throat would burn with bile trying to creep its way up. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, and I wanted to punish my father and his men for what they had done. However, I should have listened more carefully to Poppa Theo's last few words he spoke to me….I lost focus of my surroundings….but the sailors loitering about the wharf at that time of night had not, and they were looking for trouble.


End file.
